Donkey Kong in a Dress
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: It's that time of year again, Matt's birthday and Mello has something special planned, a moment of silliness for them both and something more. MelloXMatt Yaoi


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own death note or nuffing else mentioned as copyright, I do however own the bar idea and the names for each part. Seriously me and three friends plan on opening one just like it :3

**A/N**: so this is a few days late…because I was in class and unable to write until right now. Happy Birthday Matt! May you find every happiness (I am in love with him STFU)

**Music: **_It's On Like Donkey Kong-_**Blood on the Dance Floor**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mail~<strong>

I laughed, slinging an arm around my best friend, Charlie who was just as drunk as I was. It was nice to let go like this, usually I spent my birthday at home, sad because Mello was too busy to pay attention. That had changed somehow this year, he had sent Charlie a text to get me and meet him here, but so far I didn't see him.

"Dude! You sure he said this was the place?" I called over the music, the lights around us were flashing and pulsing different colors and the song that played was heavy bass. As it ended and some faster paced Skrillex started up Charlie shrugged and started dragging me to the back area, "Shit yeah! This is the only gay bar/strip club/hookah bar/Bakery in existence! And he said to meet him inside the Chaos Star!"

I rolled my eyes, "No he didn't! That's the Hookah bar, you know Mels hates the smell…I bet he wants to meet in the bakery, Sinful Decadence!"

Charlie didn't answer me, just pushed through some of the crowd still dragging me, "Where are we going anyways?" I called again and he simply smirked, making my stomach flip nervously. That look meant trouble.

I tried to pull away but he laughed and tugged me forward, through a few more people and then let go. I was standing in front of the stage where they sang karaoke and I almost died.

Mello was standing on the stage, holding a mic loosely in one hand, his hair slightly tousled and the leather pants low on his hips, laces slightly looser than usual and his boots coming up to mid-calf were my personal favorites. I swallowed hard, he was shirtless, his rosary hanging against his chest and the scar that covered his left side showing fully, he knew how sexy I found it.

He smirked down at me before bending smoothly, his legs slightly apart, and whispering in my ear, "Happy Birthday Baby."

I smiled at him widely, looking over his outfit once more and very obviously licking my lips. He laughed softly and straightened up, making a show of turning toward the DJ and swaying his hips as he walked closer to be heard.

"I have a feeling you're about to get very embarrassed." Charlie spoke next to me, grinning from ear to ear and I nodded.

"No doubt about that bro."

The music stopped and Mello turned to face the now curious crowd, "Sorry about stopping the song, let's face it though, you'd rather look at me." He ran a hand down his chest for emphasis and I shook my head.

"I want you all to know, it's my boyfriend's birthday today! He's twenty-two, and still a geek. Matt raise your hand."

I was blushing by now and shook my head again, I didn't want to, but Charlie grabbed my wrist and thrust my hand in the air, yelling, "He's right here!"

Several people laughed and a few whistled, Mello laughed into the mic then and I smiled, I loved his laugh.

"So to commemorate dear Matt's birthday, I'm going to sing him a song, sound good?" Loud calls of approval were heard and I was torn between yelling with them and wanting to melt into the floor.

It got quiet as the DJ started the song, I recognized the beat and started to laugh, it was a joke between Mello and I. He said that the song was definitely about him and I couldn't help but agree.

He looked out over the crowd as the first words started, "Well I'm about to let it go down!"

I watched him singing on stage, his body moving in time in a wild display of himself as he called out the lyrics, making it sound exactly how I thought it would if he sang, perfect.

He slowed his motions and leaned close to me to sing the part that always made me laugh,

"_Got more Fuckin' crack than the Hoods in Harlem! Spray me, don't date me, use your mouth not your hand, swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Lindsey Lohan!"_

His expression as he sang combined with the words was priceless and I burst out giggling like a girl, blushing madly and trying to shut up. When he finished the song he grabbed me and pulled me up to the stage beside him, kissing me hard as people wolf-whistled and I turned still redder.

When he pulled away he grinned at everyone, "Who wants to hear Matt sing?" I looked at him terrified, he knew I hated singing in front of people. "You just love to torture me don't you?"

He nodded, "Yup…c'mon Matt they want you to!" and they did, more yells of, "SING!" and "Yeeeeaaaaah" were directed at me.

I swallowed hard, "Fine, but I'm doing what I want to and you have to help."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay….well, what're you gonna sing?"

I looked over at the DJ, "The Edge of Heaven by Breath Carolina?" He nodded and I sighed in relief, Mello raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed, "You have to do the screaming if I sing."

He laughed and nodded, "Figured."

I looked at the crowd again and shifted awkwardly, in my stripped tee and ripped jeans, goggles pushed into my hair, I felt out of place, especially next to my sex-god boyfriend.

The song started though and I was into the music in a second, not dancing a lot, but Mello made up for my lack of motion as I sang. It was kinda fun actually.

"_One more taste, I need it all, hangi_-" Mello cut off my lyric with another kiss, dragging my body against his and when he pulled away, whispered, "Sing."

I blushed and continued, he had a hold of my hips and managed to turn it into a dance somehow, moving me with him across the stage, still screaming into the mike when I needed him to.

Charlie was calling, "Encore!" When we finished and the club-goers burst out clapping, making me blush all over again as I tried to hurry off the stage, but Mello wouldn't let me.

"One more thing guys!" He called into the crowd before grabbing the mic from me and keeping a hold of my hand, "Matt…we've been together for a long time now…since we were two practically, and I'd like some way to show you that I mean forever."

My eyes went wide and I swallowed, if he was going to do what I thought I would probably puke, there were so many people watching and…

"Mattie, will you marry me?"

I froze, looking into the sea of faces, mixed expressions across them all, but one thing was clear, they wanted me to say yes just as much as Mello did and Charlie was beaming at me.

I looked back at Mello and shook off my terror, "Only if you wear the dress." I smirked at him as he laughed and kissed me, more cheers from the crowd.

"We'll talk about that! Happy Birthday!" He flicked off the mic and pulled me off the stage, finally.

I was reeling inside, Mel and I were really going to get married? MARRIED? I mean I love the guy and we have been together forever…but somehow I never thought we would tie the knot.

Charlie held up the keys, "Go." Mello grabbed them and pulled me outside where his bike was and I didn't bother wondering why Charlie had his keys. He slung his jacket on over his bare chest and straddled the machine, I slid on behind him a moment later.

We made it home in record time and pulled me up the stairs to our shared bedroom.

I melted into him as he kissed me, my whole body shaking, "Did you mean it?" I asked him softly when he pulled away and he grinned, "Of course I did. I want you, always." He bit his lip, "Do I really have to wear the dress?"

I laughed then and shrugged, "Dunno, depends on how tonight goes." He smirked, "Guess I'll just have to prove that I'm definitely the man in this relationship then."

He claimed my lips in another powerful kiss before I could respond, his tongue exploring my mouth and making me moan, he tugged my pants off as I impatiently un-laced his, wanting to be as close as possible as fast as possible.

We were fire together, his spark lit me up in a way nothing else could. His hands left my body and I groaned at the loss of contact, but opened my eyes in time to see him shuck his boots and pants off fully, I pulled off my shirt and did away with my own bottoms, watching him hungrily.

He smiled at me, moving close to me again and cupping my face, "Love you." He murmured and I felt a flush of warmth move through me, but he didn't give me a chance to respond as he kissed me again, pulling me into him and grinding our hips together, the friction was killing me.

"Mel...please." He chuckled and bit my lip before moving away from me again, I let my head thunk against the wall in frustration, "Stop doing that!"

He chuckled and I continued to glare at the ceiling, so it was a surprise when I felt his lube-slicked finger push into me. I moaned softly and looked down at him kneeling in front of me, his hand between my legs as he studied my erection.

I blushed again under his gaze as he slowly licked under the head, making me mewl in want. I slapped a hand over my mouth after that, damn if I would've known that eating chocolate like he did made you that skilled with your tongue…

He took me a bit further into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip and flicking his tongue against me, my hips arching toward him as he added a second finger, "Mel!"

He hummed lowly around me, letting me slide deeper as I cried out, my head hitting the wall again, this time in pleasure as I closed my eyes. Mello's other hand slid up my thigh until he reached my sack, he rolled it between his fingers and I felt my toes curl.

"S-stop…I can't, ahhh..ahh." I cried out loudly as he pulled back, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and then moving forward again, I couldn't hold back as his fingers assaulted my prostate simultaneously and I released hard into his mouth. He let me slide from his lips gently and stood, his fingers still buried inside me as he pressed against the bundle of nerves, making my knees give out.

I clung to him as he pulled me to the bed and laid me down, moving over me and slamming his fingers into my prostate repeatedly, until I was a writhing mess and my hard-on came back full force.

"Matt…Matt look at me." His voice was husky in my ear as he withdrew his fingers and I forced my eyes open to look into his own blue ones, the love there was overwhelming as he slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, pushed into me.

I moaned loudly and he let a soft growl of his own escape before pulling back and slamming back into me, "I. Love. You." Each word was punctuated by a thrust and he captured my lips with his own as he moved against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my hips to meet him.

He went deeper and moved one of my legs so it was pressed to my chest, striking my sweet spot with every solid thrust, making my world explode into blinding pleasure. I could feel my climax rushing on again and I knew his was too, we could only hold on for so long after all.

We came together, my body tensing as I arched off the bed and him calling my name loudly as he spilled into me. I went completely limp after that, feeling boneless but happy. Mello fell beside me, panting softly, he offered me a smile, "Happy Birthday Mail. I love you."

"Love you too Mihael."

We were quiet for a bit, regaining our breath before I curled against him, his arm wrapping around me and just before I drifted off I conceded.

"Fine, I'll wear the dress."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: …Well? What d'you think?

_**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MATTIE!**_


End file.
